total_moviesfandomcom-20200215-history
Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives
Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan is a slasher film released on July 28, 1989. It is the eighth film in the Friday the 13th film series, and deals with Jason Voorhees stalking a group of high school graduates on a ship en route to (and later in) New York City. It was the last film in the series to have been distributed by Paramount Pictures in the United States until 2009 (the 2009 reboot was distributed by Paramount in non-US countries). According to New York Has a New Problem: The Making of Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan, this was another sequel intended to be the final film in the series. The film's tagline is "New York has a new problem." It took in just $14.3 million at the domestic box office, making it the second lowest-grossing film in the series domestically. Plot One year after the conclusion of the past film supernatural serial killer Jason Voorhees is resurrected when the anchor of a passing houseboat drags a live electrical cable over his corpse. He creeps aboard where high school students Jim Miller and Suzie Donaldson are having sex. Wearing a hockey mask Jim scared Suzie with earlier, Jason kills Jim with a harpoon gun and then kills Suzie when she tries to hide in a storage hatch. The next morning, the SS Lazarus is ready to set sail, bound for New York City with a graduating senior class from Lakeview High School on board and chaperoned by biology teacher Charles McCulloch and Colleen Van Deusen. McCulloch brings his niece Rennie along for the trip despite her fear of water. Jason sneaks on board and kills rock star wannabe J.J. with her guitar before hiding in the bowels of the ship. That night, after a boxing match, a young boxer who lost to champion Julius Gaw is killed when Jason slams a sauna rock into his abdomen while Rennie, searching for her dog Toby, discovers prom queen Tamara and Eva doing drugs. McCulloch nearly catches them moments later and Tamara pushes Rennie overboard, suspecting she ratted them out. She then uses video student Wayne to record McCulloch in a compromising situation with her, but rejects Wayne's advances afterward. Tamara goes to take a shower and Jason attacks her in her cabin, killing her with a shard of her mirror. Rennie begins seeing visions of a young Jason throughout the ship, and the others ignore the deckhand's warnings that Jason is on board. Jason then kills Captain Robertson and his first mate. Robertson's son Sean discovers them and tells the others before calling an emergency stop on the ship. Eva checks on Tamara and finds her dead; she is then chased by Jason into the dance hall where he strangles her. The students agree to search for Jason while McCulloch decides that the deckhand is responsible; however, the deckhand is discovered with an axe in the back. One of the students, Miles, is killed when Jason pulls him from the mast and Julius is knocked overboard. Wayne discovers Jason in the hold of the ship and is thrown into an electrical box; his corpse catches fire and sets a chain of events that causes the ship to start sinking. With all of the other students aboard the ship dead, McCulloch, Van Deusen, Rennie, and Sean escape via a life raft and discover Toby and Julius alive as well. They row to New York where Jason stalks them through the streets. Rennie is kidnapped by a pair of punks and the group splits up to find help. Julius tries to fight Jason with his boxing skills but is decapitated by a single punch. Rennie narrowly escapes Jason when he kills the punks that kidnapped her. She runs into Sean and they reunite with the teachers and the police before Jason kills the officer who is helping them. Rennie takes control and crashes a car after a vision of Jason distracts her. Van Deusen is incinerated in the car when it explodes, and it's revealed that McCulloch is responsible for Rennie's fear of water after pushing her into the lake as a child. They leave him behind and Jason drowns him in a barrel of waste. Jason chases Rennie and Sean into the subway where Sean incapacitates him by knocking him onto the electrical third rail. He revives again and chases them through Times Square where they try to escape through a diner. They flee into the sewers which is set to be flooded with toxic waste at midnight. Sean is injured, and Rennie draws Jason off him before severely wounding Jason with a splash of acidic waste. She and Sean climb the ladder as the sewers flood, causing Jason to drift away into the sewer plant as a child. Leaving the sewers, Rennie and Sean reunite with Toby who had been lost until then and they look toward the sunrise, ready to start a new life together. Cast *Jensen Daggett as Rennie Wickham *Scott Reeves as Sean Robertson *Barbara Bingham as Colleen Van Deusen *Peter Mark Richman as Charles McCulloch *Martin Cummins as Wayne Webber *Gordon Currie as Miles Wolfe *V. C. Dupree as Julius Gaw *Kelly Hu as Eva Watanabe *Saffron Henderson as J.J. Jarrett *Sharlene Martin as Tamara Mason *Alex Diakun as Deck hand *Warren Munson as Admiral Robertson *Kane Hodder as Jason Voorhees *Tiffany Paulsen as Suzie Donaldson *Amber Pawlick as young Rennie Wickham *Ace as Toby External links * Category:Films Category:1986 release Category:Friday the 13th series Category:Kelly Hu films Category:Saffron Henderson films Category:Kane Hodder films Category:Rated R